Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 030
"Yuma's Greatest Ordeal! Fight to Death, Vegetable Death Match" is the thirtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on on November 7, 2011. Summary 's idea of what Tori would look like.]] Housaku Yasai Duels people, defeating them with his "Vegetable Deathmatch" rules, and takes their Heart Pieces. Droit and Ghosh appear near one of the defeated Duelists. They see he has vegetables stuffed in his mouth, and Droit sees blood on his shirt. Ghosh inspects closer, and licks it up, telling the disgusted Droit its just tomato. Yuma Tsukumo, accompanied by Astral and Tori Meadows, is eating his trademark riceball. Tori complains about his gulping, and Astral looks\ at Yuma in his usual serious way. Suddenly, a crow grabs the riceball from Yuma's hands and flies away. Yuma, hungry, falls down dramatically. Housaku Yasai kneels down to Yuma, offering him some vegetables to eat. Yuma openly enjoys eating them, and Tori takes a small bite, and tells Housaku she really likes it, who in turn turns all red and blushes. Yuma, happy to have had some food after all, pats Housaku on the shoulder, thanking him and introducing himself, but Housaku's still blushing. He nervously introduces himself. He tells Yuma and Tori about his dream of creating a tomato theme park in which everything is about tomatoes, Tomato Paradise, and says he wants to make Tori the "image girl," who immediately, albeit quite shocked, think of herself lying between tomatoes in a commercial-like fashion. Astral makes his own interpretation, with Tori in a tomato costume saying she's a tomato girl. Yuma, angered by the idea, says it definitely won't happen, and challenges Housaku to take a Heart Piece and make it harder for him to win the tournament and the wish. Housaku, albeit quite surprised by Yuma response, accepts, and performing his Dueling ritual, Yuma declares its a Duel. Now their Duel has begun, Housaku takes one of the tons on his back of, puts a lid on it, and puts it next to Yuma, explaining the rules of his so-called Vegetable Death Match. If a player declares battle, they have to eat a vegetable. They may grab 1 at random from the ton, and if they decide to eat it, they may attack. Yuma protests, but Droit and Ghosh appear, and after some questioning from all sides, they grant permission for the Death Match. Housaku immediately activates a Field Spell Card, "Tomato Paradise". All of the surroundings turn into a fairy-tale-like land with tomatoes floating about. He Summons "Tomatorooper". Using his Field Spell, he can summon a Tomatoken. He then also activates "Catapultomato" hitting Yuma in the face with the token, for a rotten tomato-effect. Yuma Summons "Achacha Archer", uses its effect, but the vegetable he grabs is a special type of tomato, which he doesn't like, so in the end he doesn't attack, which both Tori and Astral are surprised by, and sets a card. Housaku plays "Tomato Matryoshka", and uses its effect summon a second one, effectively calling out more "Tomatokens". He uses "Tomato Matrix" to raise his Tomato's ATK by 500. "Tomatotrooper" destroyes "Achacha Archer", and before the others attack, Yuma uses his Trap to take control of "Tomato Matryoshka". Because of this, Housaku can't attack. His "Catapultomato" instead blasts the two "Tomatokens" at Yuma. Yuma attempts a reversal with "Chacchaka Archer," Summoned by Tributing the monster he took from Housaku, using "Blustering Winds". However, Yuma draws a wrong vegetable, and declines the attack again. Housaku gets angry about Yuma's dislike of tomatoes. He take his turn, summoning a new monster to Xyz Summon his "Tomato King: Red Red King." Consuming an Overlay Unit, the cute little monster becomes a huge monster with twice its attack, but what would be a finishing move from Housaku's side is deflected by Yuma's Trap Card. Tori puts in a little "support" mentioning things Yuma likes (including riceballs, Yuma's Duel Meal) in which tomatoes can be added, which Yuma is horrified by. Yuma takes his turn, and ultimately decides to eat a vegetable. He decides to eat a tomato, which he dislikes so much he passed two opportunities to attack for. To his surprise, Yuma even likes it, which both Tori and Housaku are incredibly happy about for their own reasons (Tori because Yuma can win now and Housaku because of Yuma liking his beloved tomatoes.) He Summons "Gagaga Magician", and ultimately has the guts to overlay his "Gagaga" monsters. He then Xyz Summons his new Xyz Monster, "Brass Devil Mellowmellow Melody", eating a tomato in the process ad using "Gagaga Girl's" effect now that it was overlaid, lowering "Tomato King: Red Red King" to 0 attack. Attacking, Yuma destroys the monster, and using "Melody's" effect, fully destroys it and Housaku's Life Points. Housaku and Yuma have a few finishing words, and Yuma gets a Heart Piece from him. The two bid farewell. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Housaku Yasai The Duel is a Vegetable Death Match, so each player must eat a vegetable before declaring an attack. Turn 1: Housaku Housaku activates the "Tomato Paradise" Field Spell Card. He then Normal Summons "Tomatorooper" (1100/800). The effect of "Tomato Paradise" activates, Special Summoning a "Tomatoken" (0/0) as he successfully Summoned a Plant-Type monster. He then activates the Continuous Spell Card "Catapultomato", which will let him Tribute a Plant-Type monster to inflict 400 damage. He Tributes his "Tomatoken" (Yuma 4000 → 3600). Turn 2: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Achacha Archer" (1200/600). Its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage (Housaku 4000 → 3500). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Housaku Housaku Normal Summons "Tomato Matryoshka" (1000/1400). Its effect activates, Special Summoning another "Tomato Matryoshka" from his hand. "Tomato Paradise" activates, Special Summoning two "Tomatokens" (0/0 each). He then activates "Tomato Matrix", increasing the ATK of his his Plant-Type monsters by 500. "Tomatorooper" attacks and destroys "Achacha Archer" (Yuma 3600 → 3200). He attacks directly with "Tomato Matryoshka" (Yuma 3200 → 1700). Yuma activates his face-down "Heartfelt Appeal", taking control of a "Tomato Matryoshka" until his next End Phase, with its effect negated. Housaku Tributes the two "Tomatokens" to inflict 800 damage with "Catapultomato". (Yuma 1700 → 900) Turn 4: Yuma Yuma Tributes "Tomato Matryoshka" to Normal Summon "Chacchaka Archer" (1200/1800). Yuma activates its effect, destroying "Catapultomato". He then activates "Blustering Winds", increasing the ATK and DEF of "Chacchaka Archer" by 1000 until Yuma's next Standby Phase. Yuma cannot bring himself to eat a vegetable, so he Sets a card. Turn 5: Housaku Housaku Normal Summons "Tomato Matryoshka" (1000/1400), with "Tomato Paradise" Special Summoning a "Tomatoken" (0/0). Housaku overlays his three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Tomato King: Red Red King" (1600/800) in Attack Position. "Tomato Paradise" Special Summons another "Tomatoken" (0/0). Housaku activates the effect of "Red Red King", detaching an Overlay Unit to double its own ATK until his next Standby Phase, to 3200. "Red Red King" attacks and destroys "Chacchaka Archer", but Yuma activates his face-down "Summon Transaction", halving the Battle Damage (Yuma 900 → 400) and Special Summoning "Gagaga Girl" (1000/800) from his hand in Attack Position. However, the opponent's monster won't be destroyed by battle until his next End Phase. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). He activates its effect, changing its Level to 3. He overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Brass Devil Mellowmellow Melody" (1400/1600) in Attack Position. The effect of "Gagaga Girl" activates as it was used in an Xyz Summon with another "Gagaga" monster. The ATK of "Red Red King" becomes 0. "Mellowmellow Melody" attacks "Red Red King" (Housaku 3500 → 2100), which is not destroyed due to the effect of "Summon Transaction". Yuma activates the effect of "Mellowmellow Melody", detaching the overlaid "Gagaga Girl" to allow it to attack an Xyz Monster again (Housaku 2100 → 700). Yuma activates the effect again, detaching "Gagaga Magician". "Mellowmellow Melody" attacks "Red Red King" (Housaku 700 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.